Eye water
by Yumiii
Summary: "What's this water falling out of my eyes?" "They're tears." (RiRen/EreRi. Short one-shot ficlet, Kleenex warning)


**Eye water**

MAJOR Kleenex-tissue warning. (Yes, you might hate me after this) Short ficlet.

My suggestion(or actually, VERY VERY STRONG request) is that you listen to SnK's OST, track 3 'Eye water'. It can be easily searched on youtube. It will build the feels. This ficlet is inspired by it anyway.

* * *

"What's this water falling out of my eyes?"

"They're tears."

The corporal glanced up from his lap where little grey spots had stained his white pants. He looked over at the brunette sitting beside him, smiling in his direction.

"Of course I know what they are," Levi snorted. He reached up to his cheek, brushing the trail away.

"When was the last time you actually cried?" Eren asked out of curiosity.

"Don't actually remember," grumbled the superior. "I suppose when I was a brat."

"That's a really long time," Eren laughed. "I suppose my last time before was also when I was younger, when my mother got eaten by a titan."

Levi sighed out lightly, knowing that this topic brought back unwanted memories. But they were considered treasures in their hearts; who would want to forget them?

Eren gazed into the horizon, easily peering over the tall trees where they sat on top of Wall Maria. Humans were working in the fields of the titan territory, some ploughing, others harvesting. Other people were leading material carriages for new towns that were being established outside the walls.

"All the titans have been eradicated, and humanity is free to explore the world. Everyone is starting their lives anew."

"It's a turning point for humanity. We're no longer living in fear of titans," Levi added after, gazing in the same direction as the brunette.

"Have you ever feared them?" Eren questioned, peering over to look at the corporal. Levi didn't return the gaze, instead watching the setting sun.

"Everyone's afraid of titans one way or the other, Eren. But as I said, there were some things in life that could be scarier than they were."

Eren chewed his lower lip, dropping his chin to his chest. "Yeah, like losing someone you love..."

The conversation came to a halt, and the two remained silent. It wasn't long after that the distant bells of the headquarters sounded, chiming the evening mark. Both Eren and Levi peered over their shoulders briefly upon hearing it.

"Guess it is time for me to go after all," Levi whispered softly. The corporal got onto his feet.

Eren looked up, eyes widened. Usually Levi would say 'I'm going', or 'see you later'.

"What? Why?" The brunette scrambled to his feet.

"My presence here is only going to hold you back. As long as I'm around, you'll never move on."

"But corp-"

"_This_-," Levi interrupted, tossing a slight glare to the teenager. "-isn't an order on you, Eren. It's my final request... Won't you heed it for me?"

"I..." Eren trailed off. He wanted to deny... to refuse. But when he saw the rare smile adorning Levi's face, he couldn't bring himself to say no. "I got it."

"And no more eye water."

Eren had to laugh this time, despite the pains in his chest that he felt. "They're called tears, Levi."

XxX

The final battle for humanity was victorious, but not without casualties. One, in particular, tore many hearts. An important figure that, if humanity had not possessed, would have never survived to this day. Without him for this fight, there would have been no hope.

Before he died, his subordinate _-also a partner and lover-_ held onto him. They embraced as blood pooled beneath their feets. Grey and green eyes interlocked for long moments before the final breath. Whether or not either of them cried was unknown, as the rain which fell from the skies washed it all away.

Nothing could've changed the outcome of the situation. It was either one sacrificed themselves, or they both lose their lives. The decision was swiftly made, and one individual survived, thanks to the other.

Had it been a selfish move? Possibly.

But it left one standing today, living for the other.

* * *

Author's post note:

Pleaaaaseee don't kill me for this ;;;; It's not often that I write super angsty, tear-jerking stories but... yeah. I do write em once in a blue moon.

I leave the ambiguity to your imagination.

I'M SO SORRY I SHALL BURY MYSELF ALIVE NOWWWW -commits seppuku in the process-


End file.
